dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur king:High school
Sheer Viola. A senior was a very smart girl her grades were always 98 and above. She was in dance of school of the arts. And had the greatest friends she could ever have. One December day she had just gotten to school when she saw one of her friends. Avimaia Denver. “Hey avimaia” She said. “Hey sheer” said avimaia. Sheer had met avimaia when avimaia started high school as she had dance with her. “How was your day.”avimaia asked sheer. “I had to get up and get ready for school you know.”she said. “Same laughed avimaia. Avimaia was wearing a green shirt with brown sleeves and pink pants. Sheer was wearing a black v neck dress. “So sheer are you going to the game tonight.” Avimaia asked. “No I don’t watch sports”sheer said. “Oh” said avimaia. Sheer and avimaia entered their school commons and went to their friends. Avimaia was friends with junior vela cedar. Sheer was friends with Jessica Tula. In science class sheers chemistry teacher Mrs devany. Told them about how neutrons and protons will decay billions of years into the future. As sheer took notes she felt something down her dress. She looked behind her one of her rivals Edith Germany. Had put an ice cube from his drink down her dress. “Um Mrs devany” said sheer. “What can I help you with sheer.” Mrs devany asked. “Um Edith just put ice down my back.” She said. All her classmates looked at her and Edith. “Edith could you come here please.” Mrs devany said. Half an hour later “I can’t believe that happened.” Said zia holiday. Another senior to sheer. “I know and I still feel cold.” Sheer said. “Well you know soon he’ll grow out of you.” Said zia. At lunch sheer was eating berries when suddenly a freshman Adrien Juana threw a clump of potatoes at her hair everybody looked at her feeling brave sheer just ignored them . But suddenly a food fight broke out but luckily sheer was hiding in the bathroom cleaning her hair before carefully sneaking over to the entrance where avimaia and zia were. They watched in silence as stuff was thrown everywhere. It wasn’t long before the staff came in and broke up the fight. Sheer, Zia and Avimaia all watched as students (mostly juniors) were getting disciplined. “I can’t believe it started because someone threw potatoes in my hair.” Sheer told zia. “Exactly” zia said. She wore a pink shirt with turquoise sleeves and a light blue skirt. Zia, Sheer and Avimaia all decided to hang out after school as they were the only friends of each other. That night. “I still can’t stop laughing over the food fight at lunch.” Avimaia said eating her frozen yogurt. “Hey zia tell Avimaia what happened in science today.” Sheer said. “Edith Germany put ice cubes down sheer’s dress.” Zia told Avimaia. Before long all the teenagers were laughing. “Anything else we should do in New Town Virginia.” Zia asked “we could go to the movies.” Sheer said. “Good idea” said avimaia. So the ladies saw the new live action lion king movie. And in the middle of the movie sheer excused herself to the restroom. But she had vomited her ice cream but since nobody could hear her she actually felt fine even if she secretly ruined her evening with zia and avimaia. After the movie ended “I liked that movie” avimaia said. “Circle of life”sung zia. “I liked it a lot.” Sheer said. Since there would be a snow storm for the next few days the teenagers decided to get dinner at ichiban. (They hit a three o clock movie). Inside the restaurant “I think it’s kinda funny that you don’t order an appetizer here” said zia to avimaia. “Yep”said avimaia. “Hey ladies”their waitress said “my name is thya and can I get you more than just water.” “Green tea” said sheer. “And are you guys ready to order.” Thya asked. “Sweet n sour chicken with steamed rice.” Sheer said. “Hunan chicken”said avimaia “with fried rice” “and i’ Have the dragon roll” said zia. “Alright” said thya. After dinner the teenagers decided to head home there was a storm coming and school had canceled for the next few days what was better was that those days went into Christmas break. So sheer,zia and avimaia spent all the next few days with each other if they weren’t out of the House they were chilling on social media. They spent all of winter break together and wish the trio an amazing break.